1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rake with a rake body and a handling rod, more particularly to a rake with an improved fastening relationship of the handling rod to the rake body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rake is used for drawing together fallen leaves, for smoothing soil, and for moving haystacks. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional rake includes a wooden rod (2) and a rake body (1). The rake body (1) has a flared portion (1d) provided with a plurality of prongs (1e) and a head portion (1a) opposite to the flared portion (1d). The head portion (1a) has a blind connecting tube (1b) for receiving detachably one end of the wooden rod (2) and a pair of reinforcing ribs (1c) for strengthening the head portion (1a). When storing a plurality of conventional rakes, the rake bodies (1) are detached from the wooden rods (2) and are stacked in order to minimize storing space. The rake bodies (1) can not be stacked properly because the blind connecting tube (1b) and the reinforcing ribs (1a) project beyond a flat surface of the rake body (1), thus preventing an even stacking of the rake bodies (1).